


Como Um Pássaro Em Fuga

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cavalos, Discussões, F/F, Fluff, Menções de Morgan Verger, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após um passeio de cavalo, Margot e Alana discutem sobre a sabedoria (ou burrice) de retornar para casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Um Pássaro Em Fuga

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Bird In Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769989) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Tradução da minha própria fanfic, escrita originalmente em inglês.
> 
> Se passa cerca de um ano após The Wrath of the Lamb.
> 
> Apesar de não ter sido citado no show, foi citado em uma comic con (eu acho) que o nome do filho da Alana e da Margot é Morgan.

* * *

            — Isso não é uma boa ideia, Margot.

            — É claro que é. Você só precisa relaxar.             

            — Fácil pra você dizer.

            — Olha, essa não é a primeira vez que faremos isso, nem a segunda, ou a sexta. Apenas relaxe e segure firme, ok?

            Quando Margot falou, as palavras dela tinham um tom provocativo; Alana pode dizer que ela estava se esforçando para não rir dela.

            — Podemos ir agora?

            Alana suspirou, e apertou mais seus braços ao redor da cintura de Margot.

            — Sim.

            Aquilo foi todo o incentivo que Margot precisava; com um movimento rápido de seus braços, ela começou a trotar com Spinel, fazendo Alana se agarrar a ela.

            Spinel era uma beleza equina, um grande Frísio com um belíssimo pelo brilhante e que fora extremamente dócil com Margot desde o primeiro dia em que elas vieram morar aqui.

            Alana não podia dizer o mesmo. Não que Spinel a odiasse - o cavalo nunca parecera hostil com ela - mas ela nunca tivera o mesmo amor por cavalos que Margot e Morgan compartilhavam. Eles eram bons animais, mas grandes e fortes demais para o gosto de Alana, e ela odiava montar um cavalo por muito tempo - as costas dela começariam a doer se ela o fizesse, e continuariam a doer por dias.

            Margot estava ciente disso, e respeitava os desejos de Alana, mas ela também sabia que havia uma exceção para o desgosto que Alana tinha por cavalgar; ela gostava de montar um cavalo se ela estivesse montada no mesmo cavalo de Margot.

            Quando o cavalo começava a andar seria a pior parte, a parte aonde ela realmente iria se grudar a cintura de Margot com força. Margot nunca reclamava, mesmo que o aperto provavelmente fosse um pouco desconfortável para ela.        

            Mas após alguns minutos, Alana iria se acostumar a sensação e iria começar a gostar; era agradável ser movida daquela maneira, ouvindo as patas fortes de Spinel correndo contra o chão, ter o seu rosto pressionado contra os ombros de Margot, sentindo o vento ao redor dela.          

            Era uma sensação tão libertadora que era capaz de fazer Alana esquecer todo o resto por alguns minutos e se concentrar apenas no presente, apenas em seus sentidos; era inestimável, e a razão pela qual ela ainda aceitava esse convite sempre que Margot a convidava.

            Elas não cavalgaram por muito tempo - elas nunca o faziam, não mais do que dez minutos - mas foi tempo o suficiente para colocar um sorriso no rosto de Alana, sorriso que ainda persistia quando Margot a ajudou a desmontar.

            — Eu te disse que era uma ótima ideia.

            — Você estava certa, admito - Alana balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo - Eu deveria te ouvir mais vezes.

            — É o que eu sempre te digo.

            Elas já estavam no chão agora, e um jovem veio andando na direção delas, perguntando se ele podia colocar Spinel no estábulo agora ou se elas queriam cavalgar com ele por mais tempo.        

            — Não, você pode deixar ele descansar agora - Margot disse, acariciando a crina do cavalo antes de deixar o homem levá-lo.

            Alana graciosamente esperou até que o homem e Spinel estivessem longe para falar novamente. 

            — Eu acho que Spinel é melhor comigo do que Moonstone jamais foi. Acho que eu gosto mais dele.

            Margot arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela, divertida.

            — Você se dando bem com um cavalo? Na última vez que eu chequei você ainda tinha reservas até com o Applejack…

            — Eu não tenho reservas com o Applejack - Alana protestou - Eu só não acho que devemos deixar ele sozinho por muito tempo com o Morgan, só isso.

            Margot estava dando a ela um olhar cético, um sinal de que ela não estava acreditando nas desculpas de Alana.

            Mas Alana ainda achava que ela estava certa. Applejack era um adorável potro cor de creme que nascera pouco tempo antes de Margot e Alana mudarem-se para a Europa. Applejack também era o melhor amigo de Morgan; ele se enamorara do cavalinho desde a primeira vez que ele o vira. Quando Alana explicou a Morgan que eles iriam se mudar para um novo continente, ele chorou e fez um berreiro imenso por pensar que ele se afastaria de Applejack, mas Margot logo o assegurou que dentro de alguns dias Applejack estaria na nova casa com eles.

            E Moonstone era o cavalo favorito de Margot; era o cavalo que Margot estava cavalgando quando Alana entrou nas propriedades Verger pela primeira vez. Margot parecia ter uma verdadeira conexão com o aquele cavalo, e partiu o coração de Alana quando Margot lhe disse que ela não iria transferir Moonstone para a casa nova da Europa, tanto por medo de ter muita atenção indesejada quanto por não querer tirar Moonstone do lugar onde ele estava acostumado a viver.

            Moonstone sempre parecera vagamente hostil para Alana, como se o cavalo não achasse que Alana era digna de passar tanto tempo com Margot, e então Alana evitava ficar perto do cavalo por muito tempo. Margot achava que era besteira, mas Alana não queria inflamar ainda mais o ciúme de Moonstone.

            Agora Margot tinha Spinel, e ela parecia gostar dele mais e mais a cada dia, mas Alana sabia que não era o mesmo. Ela ainda tinha Applesauce, Morgan tinha seu Applejack, e Margot certamente sentia falta de seu Moonstone.

            — Eu ainda acho que você é injusta com eles - Margot balançou a cabeça - Mas Spinel é realmente doce. Eu estou pensando em manter ele para mim. Moonstone vai ficar com ciúmes a princípio, mas ele vai se acostumar.

            — Oh, você está pensando em trazer Moonstone pra cá? - Alana perguntou, surpresa; Margot não havia mencionado isso antes.

            Margot mordeu o lábio, e lentamente tirou o seu chapéu de montaria, segurando-o em suas mãos.

            — Não… mas eu estou pensando em planejar o nosso retorno para casa.

            Aquilo fez Alana congelar no mesmo instante.

            — Perdão?

            Margot suspirou.

            — Eu queria conversar sobre isso por algum tempo já.

            — E você escolheu fazer isso _aqui_?

            A indignação na voz de Alana era alta e clara, mas Margot apenas cruzou os braços.

            — Eu tentei fazer isso em casa, mas você parece sentir o que eu vou dizer, porque você sempre consegue me distrair ou mudar o assunto.

            Alana olhou de forma afrontada para sua esposa, e sem mais uma palavra, ela virou-se de costas e começou a andar.

            — Alana, não faça isso.

            — Eu vou dar uma caminhada!

            — Então me deixa caminhar com você!

            Alana parou, cruzando os braços e esperando até que Margot a alcançasse.

            — Vamos caminhar, e vamos conversar enquanto fazemos isso.

            — Margot…

            — Alana, por favor - Margot suspirou novamente – Eu estou cansada de adiar isso.

            — Certo - Alana enfim cedeu, e recomeçou a andar, Margot a seu lado agora.

            Apesar da aparente necessidade de Margot em conversar, ela esperou que Alana fosse a primeira a falar.

            — Você sabe que não podemos voltar, Margot. Seria suicídio.

            Margot respirou fundo, e olhou firmemente para Alana.

            — Você sabe que eu respeito o seu julgamento, Alana. Eu respeito muito. Foi por isso que eu não perguntei duas vezes quando você disse que nós precisaríamos sair dos Estados Unidos. Mas agora…

            — Agora você não confia mais no meu julgamento? - Alana interrompeu, sua voz cheia de raiva.

            — Não foi isso que eu disse - Margot estava ficando irritada, Alana podia ver, mesmo que ela não ligasse muito para aquilo naquele momento - Eu só não posso evitar pensar que você está deixando os seus sentimentos pessoais interferirem com o seu julgamento.

            — Você está dizendo que eu estou emocional demais para pensar direito? É o que você está dizendo?

            — Não! Olha, eu não quero brigar com você Alana, então pare de tentar.

            Havia um tom inflexível na voz de Margot agora, então Alana relutantemente assentiu, disposta a deixá-la falar por enquanto.

            — Eu acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer é que você precisa aceitar que eles estão mortos.

            Alana rapidamente balançou a cabeça, em negação.

            — Você não tem como ter certeza disso.

            — O FBI diz que eles estão mortos. Todo e qualquer especialista diz que eles estão mortos. Nós sabemos que eles estavam gravemente machucados quando eles pularam daquele penhasco. Faz um ano desde que isso aconteceu e não há sinal de nenhum deles em lugar algum. Alana, eles estão mortos.

            — Você não tem como ter certeza disso! - Alana quase gritou - Eu vi Will Graham e Hannibal Lecter sobreviverem a coisas que eu teria achado impossível se eles fossem qualquer outra pessoa. Eu nunca vou acreditar que eles estão mortos se não tiver corpos, Margot, e ponto final.

            — E nesse meio tempo você está disposta a parar de viver a sua vida?

            Dessa vez Alana parou de andar, e se virou para encarar Margot.

            — Como é que é?

            — Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você tem estado tão preocupada nesse último ano que você mal tem feito qualquer outra coisa.

            — Eu nunca parei de trabalhar. Ou de cuidar do nosso filho enquanto você está longe - Alana disse, incapaz de esconder as acusações em sua voz.

            Margot fechou os olhos por alguns instantes mas não aceitou a provocação, tendo uma vida inteira de experiência em engolir sua raiva.

            — Eu tenho trabalhado bem menos do que antes, considerando que eu raramente posso deixar Palermo. E todo o seu trabalho são papéis incompletos de pesquisas, pois você não atende mais pacientes.

            — Eu ainda não sou tão fluente em italiano para atender pacientes, e você sabe disso.

            — Mais uma razão para nós voltarmos para casa.

            Alana tinha os braços cruzados, ainda muito agitada para responder.

            — A razão pela qual nós viemos viver em Palermo foi porque Hannibal não poderia facilmente vir pra Itália se ele estivesse livre. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você não acha que seria mais fácil voltar para casa? Se ele estiver vivo - o que eu não acho que ele esteja - a América do Norte é provavelmente o lugar mais perigoso para ele estar.

            Alana suspirou; Margot estava sendo gentil e paciente, e estava fazendo a sua raiva rapidamente se tornar desespero.

            — Eu posso admitir que você está certa. Eu estou deixando os meus sentimentos afetar o meu julgamento. Mas Margot, você não estava lá - Alana engoliu em seco - Você não teve que aguentar, firme e estoicamente enquanto Hannibal Lecter dizia que um dia ele viria atrás de você. Pior ainda foi ouvir ele dizer que ele viria atrás de você, Margot, e do nosso filho. E eu…”

            Alana respirou fundo, sentindo seus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas.

            — É claro que eu me preocupo comigo mesma, eu sou apegada a minha vida. Mas a ideia de que ele podia vir atrás de você… atrás de Morgan… Margot, eu vou fazer de tudo que eu puder pra nos proteger. Você não pode brigar comigo sobre isso. Por favor, não brigue comigo quanto a isso.

            — Baby, eu não estou brigando com você - Margot sussurrou - Eu só quero que você considere a ideia de que os nossos demônios possam estar mortos.

            — Eu não posso ter certeza disso - Alana sussurrou também.

            — Então considere a ideia de voltar pra casa. Um lugar onde temos conhecidos, onde você realmente conhece a língua… e mais importante pra você, um lugar para onde Hannibal Lecter não pode retornar.

            Alana permaneceu em silêncio, então Margot pareceu aceitar aquilo como um convite para continuar.

            — Pense, amor, pense. No improvável cenário onde Hannibal Lecter está vivo, é muito mais provável que ele venha viver na Europa do que nos Estados Unidos. Ele ama o velho mundo, e a América seria perigosa demais para ele, considerando tudo o que ele fez lá. Ele foi - ou, ok, é - um homem brilhante. Ele sempre faria o melhor para si mesmo.

            Margot pausou e olhou para Alana, que estava lentamente sendo convencida - relutantemente convencida, mas convencida de qualquer maneira.

            — E no igualmente improvável cenário onde Will Graham está vivo com ele… você acha que ele iria querer trazer Will de novo para o lugar onde ele passou a vida toda? Ele iria querer manter ele longe de qualquer familiaridade que não fosse ele mesmo.

            Alana balançou a cabeça.

            — Você sabe que eu não rezo, mas em meus momentos mais fracos eu rezo para que Will esteja morto. Eu tremo em pensar as coisas que Hannibal poderia estar fazendo com ele do contrário.

            Margot suspirou.

            — Eles tinham um relacionamento bem complicado. Por tudo que sabemos, se eles sobreviveram à queda eles podem ter matado um ao outro na primeira semana, ou eles podem muito bem estar agora em uma praia andando de mãos dadas. Mas o ponto principal é que nós não sabemos, Alana.

            — Margot…

            — Você acha que eu não entendo? - Margot a interrompeu - Eu deveria te lembrar de que eu passei a minha vida toda vivendo com um lunático? Na mesma casa? Nos meus olhos, nem mesmo Hannibal Lecter é tão desprezível quanto meu irmão era. E eu tive que viver décadas com ele, me perguntando constantemente se eu viveria para ver o próximo dia. Amor, eu sei o que é viver com medo.

            — Mas Margot, é… é diferente - Alana tentou, frustrada. Ela odiava quando Margot falava sobre Mason; ela odiava lembrar-se da existência dele, odiava se lembrar de todas as coisas terríveis que ele fez com Margot.

            — É claro que é diferente. Mason era bem real, enquanto Hannibal é a sombra de uma ameaça que paira sob sua cabeça. Algo que pode acontecer, mas que você não tem certeza se vai acontecer.

            — Ele é ainda real demais para mim - Alana sussurrou.

            — Eu sei. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu quero voltar. Nós só estamos evitando tudo aqui, Alana. Eu só quero ver você feliz de novo, sem se preocupar com cada sombra que você vê. Eu quero nosso filho tendo mais liberdade, eu quero continuar nosso trabalho de transformar o legado Verger, e eu só…

            Margot segurou uma das mãos de Alana na sua.

            — Eu só quero viver nossas vidas sem o medo constante de que um dia vai chegar um homem para arruinar tudo.

            Alana apertou a mão de Margot.

            — Eu… eu honestamente não sei o que te falar agora, Margot. Eu tenho que pensar. Você disse muitas coisas, e eu posso admitir que você provavelmente deve estar certa na maioria delas… mas me deixe pensar um pouco, tá?

            Margot sorriu dessa vez, e Alana sorriu também sem nem notar - ela amava ser capaz de colocar um sorriso naquele rosto lindo.

            — Apenas pense sobre isso, então. Eu não vou fazer nada sem você concordar, mas fique ciente de que eu jamais faria algo para por você ou Morgan em perigo, jamais.

            Alana concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não era nada além da verdade - Margot amava o filho delas, e amava ela. Assim como Alana, ela faria qualquer coisa para proteger a família delas. E Alana estava certa de que ela ponderaria tudo por alguns dias, pelo menos uma semana, considerando quão séria era a questão, mas lá no fundo ela achava já saber qual seria sua resposta.

            Margot começou a abaixar sua mão, mas antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, Alana a puxou para perto e a beijou com paixão e carinho. Margot deixou seu chapéu cair na grama, e colocou suas mãos ao redor do rosto de Alana.

            Após elas se separarem, Alana colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Margot e apertou com força, escondendo um sorriso contra o pescoço de Margot; ela já estava imaginando a expressão que Moonstone faria quando Margot apresentasse Spinel para ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado! Comentários e kudos são sempre bem vindos.


End file.
